The present invention relates to the fastening of yarn bobbins in looms.
Conventional devices for fastening yarn bobbins in looms, heretofore, require use of special tools to mount and remove bobbins from their respective operative locations. Furthermore, the devices used to hold the bobbins in place require considerable skilled personnel able to use their special tools in obtaining proper mounting of the bobbins. The conventional designs are substantially complex and require considerable time of the operator to replace a bobbin.
The conventional construction of the bobbin fastening devices, moreover, involve special manipulations of the operator, which may result in injury to the operator in the event that the latter is not fully alert.
Another disadvantage of the conventional bobbin fastening devices is that they are not adapted to fasten in place bobbins of varying sizes and shapes. The operator is required to assemble different parts when different bobbins are to be accommodated, and in some machines it is not possible to use bobbins of varying sizes and shapes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a yarn bobbin fastening arrangement in which a bobbin may be held securely in place without requiring special tools by a machine operator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a yarn bobbin fastening arrangement in which bobbins of varying sizes, lengths and tapers may be accommodated.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a yarn bobbin fastening arrangement of the foregoing character which is accessible to the machine operator and in which the bobbins may be replaced quickly within a relatively short period of time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a yarn bobbin fastening arrangement, as described, which is simple in design and construction and may be economically fabricated.